Death To Darkness
by DarknessGal101
Summary: The Darkness decides to kill off all evil, But leaves only A-C & Foop standing. And will they ever get over the fact that A-W is dead, or the fact that must continue to live their lives with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof? I suck @ sums. My first fic, R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: The Beggining**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN FOP OR ANY OF IT'S CHARECTERS. Also, this is my first fic. PLease no flames**

The Darkness was since from then thought to be known as the kindness, but it was still dark. And it would'nt be content untill all other evil were to be erased. Or.. should I say "eliminated"...  
...

It was always thought by the fairies that the anti-fairies were deathly, cold-hearted and careless, but they were'nt really. They were only causing havoc because of their instincs,and all they really were was a bunch of abused magical creatures that long ago turned their backs on the world and needed nothing more than a hug.

**AN: Well, that's the intro for the fic Please Review and DON'T flame.**


	2. Chapter 2:Somewhere In The Galaxy

**Death To Darkness Chapter1: Some where in the galaxy...**

"Alright, Anti-fairies, Dose anyone have any plans for universal domnination?,"  
Anti-Cosmo was inside his castle once again disscussing universal domnination.  
"Uhh... I was thinking we sould um...," The anti who sugessted the elephant plan in FOB began to studder.  
The anti-fairy leader crocked an eyebrow at the random minion, "You're not going to suggest something lame again, are you?"  
"Um, would you consitre throwing sticks at a donkey lame?" "No, of course not" Anti-Cosmo chuckled as he secretly moved his finger closer to the "eject" button. "Oh, That's good because, AGGGHHHH!" He exclaimed as he was thrown out the trap door.

**Darkness POV**

It was exacly 11 months, 14 days and 8 hours since the Turner child had befriended my eliminators and I and stopped all evil. Well, not exacly; my servers still pick up negative warnings from within the galaxy. (The chosen one had not defeated ALL villiany...) Was the only thought going through my mind since I was transformed into the Kindness...  
I have a new target now, not a 10-year old boy,but all vialliany as we know it. (Eliminate the negatives) I was thinkind (Eliminate the negatives) Yess... I have a new target... The Anti-Fairies, Pixies, The Nega-Chin, ALL OF THEM!, Have taken life too far...

**AN: Ooh, looks like the Darkness is back, and has a new target! Oh, and II know the Anti-Fairy thing was pathetic, no flames please. P.S: This chapter was silly and kidy, but the next chapters are gonna be dark and violent, anong with some emotional depression.**  
**YAY! MY FIRST STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dressed To Kill

Death To Darkness Chapter2: Dressed To Kill AN:I do not own FOP, If I did, this stort would'nt exist, it'd be an episode

Darkness POV

I summoned my elimanators to come at once. "What is it boss?"  
"SILENCE FOOL!, I need you pathetic minions to dispose of all villiany!" I commanded them.  
"Uh, Sure, but why Master; I thought we need evil, ya know, to bring things to a balance."  
I scoffed, This guy was a total whackjob, I'm the KING of the universe... (Quick AN: Yep, The Darkness has lost it) ... I make the rules. "I command you to destroy the anti-fairies!"  
The large gang of robots cowered in fear. "Y-y-es, m-m-aster" They all studdered, and soared away.

Anti-Cosmo's POV

After my anti-fairies finnished our meeting, my beloved wife, Anti-Wanda, and our little adorable, devil of an anti-baby, Foop decided to just settle down in the lounge and just relax in our castle for a moment. Well, Foop was too tired and ended up falling asleep in Anti-Wanda's embrace; Of course, she ended up falling into slumber aswell. Eventually, as did I.  
Yes, all was content, or so I thought...

Normal POV

It was a completley peaceful, horid night in Anti-Fairy World, but noone would've predicted what happenes next...

AN: Ha! CLIFFHANGER! I guesse You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'd type more but I have a headache, and I'm tired, I'm also near the point of writer's block. Hopefull the stoy's getting better. Remember: Reviews will be LOVE and as for flames... wel, I don't want any. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bone Shatter

Death To Darkness Chapter4: Bone Shatter

Anti-Cosmo's POV

It was around 4:31 am, I was asleep on the sofa, Anti-Wanda in my embrace, and Foop snuggled up beetween us; We were all peacfully dreaming of children falling and getting , there was a loud, disturbing rumble; I shot up from my peacefull slumber, "Anti-Wanda, Get up!" I yelped, I knew there were some suspecting hazzards afoot. She could always tell when I was worried. She quickly raised her head from my shoulder. " Wha is it?", Her forcefull movements caused Foop to awaken aswell. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Oh, he always got rather ticked, especially when someone interupted his sleep. "There's danger, we need to evacuate NOW!"

Normal POV

Within seconds, the entire castle crumbled to ashes. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. Suddenly, 3 eliminators arrived and pointed their lasers at the three anti-fairies. "Remain still negative scum, and prepare to be anialated." The robot leader demanded. "And what if we don't?" Anti-Cosmo, who was brave enough to face the powerfull enimies questioned snootily. "We'll wipe out your entire species." Anti-Cosmo scoffed at this, which offended the elimanators, causing them to fire, directly at Foop. He screatched so loudly, his cries of pain were heard all over Anti-Fairy World. Not too soon later, the entire anti-population appeared from over-head, All with clenched-teeth and fury-filled eyes.

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale...

"What!" The 10-year old boy screatched to the two pink & green figures floating above him. "You're actually gonna listen to that Jar-head Jorgan again!,And leave me here to baby sit Poof!" "Sorry sport, We've gotta prove to Jorgan that we're good enough god-parents to stay with you.", Wanda explained. "...And besides, Poof is'nt that much trouble." "Poof Poof!" The little fairy baby exclaimed" "Fine... I'll take care of Poof while you're away..." The pink-hatted child scrowled "Great!, Well, see ya sport, Have fun!" The pink-haired fairy said as she hugged Timmy and Poof, who was quite looking forward to spending quality time with his god-brother, unlike Timmy. "Yeah, And don't do anything stupid, while we're gone!" Cosmo brightened. They all glared at him, "Is'nt that what we should be saying to you?" Timmy sighed. "Umm. I don't know..." was Cosmo's only reply.

Meanwhile In Anti-Fairy World...

Normal POV

By now there were way more eliminators, and the anti-Fairies have taken quite a beating; In fact, there was probably at most 7 or 8 left standing, or even alive.

AN: Well, that's the forth chapter, I don't really know where togo from here, so If you've got any ideas, please give them in the reviews. Thanks. 


	5. 5:Death Is Always Hard

**AN: I'm back! Beware: This is a very emotional chapter. I don't own FOP.**

**Death To Darkness Chapter5: Death is Always Hard**

**Normal POV**

As soon as he realized how much danger he really was in, Anti-Cosmo fired his wand as powerfull as he possibly could at the Darkness' right-hand man; He had succeded in harming the android, not such a smart idea... "ENOUGH." The commander robot warned as he clawed the green-eyed anti and threw him as hard as he could into the heaps of bricks that once formed the castle. Luckily, the eliminator started to studder, then exploded. Anti-Cosmo, who was a ragged, wounded mess, managed the pry himself from the bricks; When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Foop was behind the whole explosion, he too was in a critical contition, his wings were worn and tattered, his face, covered in wounds and the flesh covering his chest cavity was exposed; Litterialy, Anti-Cosmo could actually see his ribs. The adult anti-fairy opened his mouth to say something to his son, but Foop just collapsed. "**FOOP**!" Anti-Cosmo cried; He rushed over to his wounded son, "Oh, please speak to me!, Please!" Anti-Cosmo was an emotional mess. "I must find Anti-Wanda!" Then he realised, she was in the crowd when the rest of the anti-fairies were killed. "Oh no... Please don't tell me this.." His eyes were filled with tears. He dashed into the room where the falled antis layed, life-less, but not without grabbing Foop in his arms. He raced into the room, where he found Anti-Wanda dead. "Oh my god!, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO Me!" He was now practically lying on his dead wife. "Please, I love you!, I prosimse I'll never yell at you again if you just speak, PLease!" He obviously knew his wife was deaseased, he was just really shaken up. He put her hand on his face and kissed it. "I will always love you." Then, if things could'nt get anymore worse, The darkness showed. "Heh, looks like someone is depressed huh buddy!" The Black/red mass scoffed.  
The male anti-fairy looked up, tears running down his cheek. "You!, What have you done!," He began. "We anti-Fairies may be evil, but we had no intentions what-so-ever to cause any harm! We did **NOTHING **to you!" " Oh, but you did.," Anti-Cosmo arched an eyebrow. "You anti-Fairies do nothing more than cause bad-luck and break backs." "Yes, we do; But that, dose'nt mean we deserve to be slaughtered like a bunch of animals!"  
"**SILENCE**!" The Darkness began to emit lightning; Then blasted Anti-Fairy World. The ground began to shake as the magical world split in half. Anti-Cosmo quickly shot to the skies, leaving his old lif behind him. Taking no more Foop with him.

**AN: So that's chapter 5, Yet another cliff hanger.**  
**I'll PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. 6: The Meeting

**AN: Sorry I did'nt update, I'm fell into a deep depression. Sorry,I'll try to keep this and the rest of the chapters long...**

Back in Dimmsdale...

"Why can't you just poof to Fairy World?" The pink-hatted pre-teen asked.  
"I don't know, Sport. Jorgen said something about a dramatic change about the magical balance in the universe, but I don't know what he means;" Wanda answered.  
"So, apparently, we have to fly."  
"Oh, okay, see ya."  
"Bye, Timmy." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" A jealous Cosmo scowled. "Okay, bye..." He finally silenced, then the two fairies stormed out the window.

The anti-Fairy dashed through the skies, heart pounding the more he sped up.  
Anti-Cosmo may have been a genius, but somethings he did'nt know. He was on a collusion course, soon to be tied with his sworn enemies. Fairies. He was beating his wings as hard as he could, he needed to get medical attention for Foop.  
So many thoughts swarming through his head, What would happen next?, Will he and his son survive?, They were the only anti-fairies left in existence, where would they go? Fairy World woun't take them, especially with Jorgen Von Strangle as the guardian.  
What was a wounded anti-fairy to do?  
He glanced down at Foop, the infant was'nt holding up so well. His Father shivered, it was late October, too cold to have an anti-Baby wearing nothing but the pajamas on his back.  
Anti-Cosmo took off his derby coat, and wrapped it around the wounded child. He hoped it would help him, or at least slow the bleeding...  
"Oh, why could'nt they just leave us alone, it's not our fault we're evil..." Tears, running down his face. He glanced down at his son. skin, so pale, so cold, would he survive?  
There was only one decision to make, and with that, he dove down, down towards Earth.

Cosmo and Wanda were working their way away from Dimmsdale, through the freezing rain.  
"Wanda, I'm hungry, I wanna go home, I've gotta use the washroom..." Wanda glanced at her husband, why did'nt she stay with Wandissimo?, At least he did'nt act like a child. "Cosmo, I'm sorry, but we can't dilly-dally, we've gotta get to Fairy World." "Aww, But I'm cold..." Honestly, why did'nt he just keep to himself?  
"Cosmo, will you _kindly_, shutup; We have enought troubles with Jorgen, now lets hurry-"

She stopped, dead in her tracks. Cosmo did the same.  
"Did you here something, Cosmo?"  
"Uhh, yeah, I think I did." hey both listened, again. I sounded like crying. And they were sure of it, but who was it?  
They decided to go down, screw the meeting. A Fairy's main priority was to clean up on misery.  
And sure enough, under a porch, was a soaking-wet Anti-Cosmo; Although he had water dropplets on his face, the tears could be seen, plain as day.  
"Anti-Cosmo?," Came Wanda's voice. The anti-Fairy jumped, startled by the en-expected company. "What's wrong, Anti-me?" Came Cosmo's voice. "The Darkness has returned," The Male opposite began. "THE DARKNESS IS BACK!" Cosmo and Wanda screiched"  
"Yes, I just said that. It destroyed all of Anti-Fairy World, killed my dear Anti-Wanda, and left only Foop and I standing." He seemed really depressed. Then broke down into ears again. The two fairies looked down at the cubed-shaped baby lying in his arms. He did'nt even look like he was alive. Was he? "Well, We've gotta go to a Fairy-World confrece-" The pink-haired fairy began. "But we can't just leave you here, neither of you." She said, looking down at Foop. She hated both of the blue creatures, especialy after what they've done to her family, but she could'nt just abandon the two. Especialy not Foop, sure he was evil, but he was still just a baby. And who knows if he's even gonna survive.  
Minutes passed, the three sat in silence, well, Anti-Cosmo was crying.  
"Well, c'mon. We should get you boys into some shelter. And some medical attention."  
And with that, the three took off, back to Dimmsdale.

Meanwhile, Timmy was playing 'Zombie Bunny4' with Poof. Clearly the child was too young for such content. Not 10 minutes later, The two fairies barged in-through the window, glass shatering everywhere. Fllowed by anti-Cosmo, hanging his head.  
"Cosmo, Wanda!," The pe-teen shreicked. "Whoa, what's going on here!" He exclaimed, rushing to shut-off the violent program, and rushed to his fairies. Then, he caught a glimpse of Anti-Cosmo, holding Foop. He dropped his jaw, in shock.

**AN: Errm, Sorry I'm ending the chapter so soon. I've too upset to write more.**  
**I hope this will be a change in chapter lenght. Sorry for spelling errors!**


End file.
